


A Night in Lestallum

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Boner, Assassin’s Festival, Confined Space, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: Prompto lifted his right hand, looking down where the red string began to fade from his own pinky, his fingertips brushing Noctis’ hip.“Prom?”“Hmm?”  Prompto looked up from his hand, suddenly aware of how little space there was.  Noctis tilted his head down, where fingers were touching him still and Prompto startled.  “Ah!”  He pulled his hand back only to hit the wall with a loud thump.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131
Collections: Eos Compendium





	A Night in Lestallum

Noctis was breathtaking. Granted, Prompto thought that daily. This was different though. 

He’s seen Noctis in his school uniform, his casual clothes, his pajamas, his formal princely clothes. He’s seen him in various states of half dress over the years and yet, the sight of him in the Medjay robes still took Prompto’s breath away. 

Especially while Noctis is perched atop a tower about to eagle dive down. It’s high. It’s a free fall. It’s terrifying.

But Noctis makes it look so damn beautiful it causes Prompto’s chest to hurt. 

A leap of faith, they call it. Prompto looked down at his hand after Noctis landed. There was a slight pull on his pinky and a flash of red before it disappeared, as if it never existed. 

“Prom! Did you see that?”

“Sure did, man!” Prompto met Noctis’ smile with his own, ready to grab some snacks and chill with his best friend.

Even though Fate had shown him his soulmate, Prompto couldn’t take his own leap.

They had to be careful. MTs still patrolled Lestallum and once the sun set even more turned up. They kept their voices down, walked instead of ran, and basically tried to overall not look suspicious. Prompto felt they blended in pretty well with the robes and was extra thankful that Noctis wore the more revealing one like his own.

To be fair, the other hid him too much and that could be suspicious. At least, that’s how Prompto was going to justify his thoughts.

After cup noodles were obtained and devoured the streets started to become more bare, the festival dying down for the night.

“Aww, we were just getting started.” Prompto complained.

“It’s still going to be here tomorrow. Come on, let’s head back before Iggy hunts us down.” Noctis nudged Prompto’s shoulder and looked around. There was a sudden movement and Noctis was gone.

“Not fair!” Prompto searched the top of nearby buildings and sure enough, there was Noctis, waving at him. 

Prompto made a quick sweep of the area and ran toward the building, ducking into the alleyway. As he stepped onto the street a force hit him, hard.

“Ah!”

“Shh!” 

Noctis?

Prompto opened his eyes to see Noctis waving a blur of blue away where his sword had been.

“Let’s go.” Noctis whispered, but before Prompto could respond, Noctis pushed open a nearby door and shoved himself and Prompto inside.

“Noc-“ A hand covered his mouth, the other shut the door carefully. Not even a moment later Prompto could hear footsteps. Not just any footsteps, but an MT’s familiar thudding. Another set followed just behind that one. Noctis must’ve noticed them coming from above. 

A flash of red distracted Prompto from thinking too much about being pressed so close to his best friend. A thin red line hung from Noctis’ pinky, currently right under Prompto’s nose. His connection to the Prince, his constant reminder that the universe was cruel.

Prompto would never be a man worthy of Noctis’ love.

Once upon a time, he thought he could be. All those years ago when a young Noctis stood up for him, when Prompto first saw the string that connected them. After a bit of research he learned what it was: the Red String of Fate. A remnant of magic from olden days, something thought to be lost to Eos.

Some books spoke of it like a fairy tale. Yet, there Prompto was, seeing it. Not all the time, though. It would reveal itself at random, the red around his finger reminding him he belonged to someone.

His soulmate.

Prompto worked hard. Got into shape, found some hobbies, managed to grow a big enough pair to befriend his royal classmate. It had been easy, becoming Noctis’s friend. 

It had been difficult seeing how close Noctis was to Ignis and Gladio. How everything about himself paled in comparison to Noct’s childhood friends of higher status.

Noctis could never know. It would only make things awkward and Prompto wasn’t sure his heart could take Noctis telling him that Fate was very, very wrong.

Prompto lifted his right hand, looking down where the red string began to fade from his own pinky, his fingertips brushing Noctis’ hip. 

“Prom?” 

“Hmm?” Prompto looked up from his hand, suddenly aware of how little space there was. Noctis tilted his head down, where fingers were touching him still and Prompto startled. “Ah!” He pulled his hand back only to hit the wall with a loud thump.

There was a noise from outside and footsteps began to move faster. Prompto’s back was pushed to the wall and his front was flush with Noctis. Chest to chest, hips to hips, Noctis with his face next to Prompto’s ear—

It was the worst time to feel aroused, but Prompto was helpless between the adrenaline and feeling his literal soul mate right up against him. He heard Noctis suck in a breath, no doubt noticing Prompto’s situation. The costumes were nice, but thin to accommodate Lestallum’s heat. 

He closed his eyes and waited. And waited. And waited. Their breathing was so loud to him in that enclosed place but the MT’s thankfully didn’t hear them and gave up after searching around outside. Once their steps faded Noctis started to speak.

Prompto cut him off with an awkward laugh. “Heh, sorry dude. Biology and physiological responses and stuff, huh? Crazy. Bet Iggy knows how that all works.” He forced another laugh but Noctis still looked at him with what seemed to be a serious expression.

“Am I really the only one who feels this?”

“Uh, what?” It was getting too hot. Prompto could feel the sweat gather at the small of his back and his face felt warm. The only blessing here was that it was dark so surely Noctis couldn’t tell.

“Prompto.”

“I told you, it’s just a-a natural thing! I didn’t mean to pop a boner, man!” 

“I mean this.” Noctis grabbed his hand, the one that the string always appeared on, and placed it on his chest. His heart was pounding and Prompto could once again see the string attached to Noctis’s hand that laid over his own. “It’s been getting harder to ignore since we left, Prom.” The strong was still there. It usually didn’t stay visible for so long. “You’re my best friend. The first one to choose me without anyone saying you had to. But lately that hasn’t been enough. I know things are crazy right now but I was hoping here, while we had some time to worry a little less about it and have fun, that maybe you’d see...”. Noctis trailed off, his hand sliding down and taking Prompto’s with it. He sighed. “Maybe not, forget all that. I’m just...tired.”

“I’m in love with you.” Prompto could kick himself. He probably shouldn’t have lead with that. “I mean...well...astral above, that is what I mean. Trust me, I’ve seen it.” He could still see it, the red practically glowing in the dark between them now. “I just never thought you’d feel the same. Or that I’d be, I don’t know, worthy enough. For you.”

“You’re an idiot.” Before Prompto could argue a nose bumped into his cheek. “Gods, ow. Let me try that again.” Prompto let out a shaky breath and Noctis’s finger traveled over his face, finding his mouth. Lips soon replaced them and Prompto felt like he could melt. “You are worthy.” Prompto closed his eyes as a kiss was pressed to his cheek. “You’re funny. You’re hardworking.” A kiss to his jaw. “You didn’t have to leave Insomnia with me but you chose to. And fuck, I’m glad you did.” A kiss to his forehead and Prompto tried not to linger on thoughts of the fates of those back at their home. “Most importantly, I know you care about the real me, not the prince me.” Their lips met once more, their bodies following. Prompto kissed back, his arms winding around Noctis’s neck while a tongue explored his mouth. He moaned when Noctis broke the kiss.

“Noct?” He whined.

“I know, but we’re gonna have to continue this back at the hotel.” 

“Dude, we’re sharing a room with Gladio and Ignis.”

“Who says? I’ve got some money on me. Should be enough for a separate room. Don’t tell Specs.”

Prompto laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, no, I like living.”

“Prompto?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” There was a flash of white between them and Prompto looked down to see the red string was gone and he smiled. Guess he didn’t need the reminder now.

“I love you too, Noct. Let’s get outta here.”


End file.
